


Prom Queen | l. saltzman

by Mystique1250



Category: Legacies (TV 2018), The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alive Alaric Saltzman, Alive Kai Parker, F/F, F/M, Gemini - Freeform, Heretic, Parent Alaric Saltzman, Salvatore Boarding School for the Young & Gifted (Vampire Diaries), Secrets, Siphoners (Vampire Diaries), Twins, Vampires, Werewolves, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2019-11-04 09:46:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17896175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystique1250/pseuds/Mystique1250
Summary: Lizzie's had enough of being called the selfish twin. Full of rage she disappears into town and meets Mason there. He tells her about the secret her father kept  from the twins and about a way to save her sister. But does he really tell her the whole truth? And what is the secret about Mason himself?





	1. Cast

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my first language.

**Lizzie Saltzman has had enough of being seen as selfish and selfish by all the students at Salvatore Boarding School.** After a fight with her twin sister Josie, she storms furiously out of school and runs into the mysterious Mason Graves in town. He attracts her attention from the beginning and shows her a whole new way of life. But what if the boy doesn't have such serious intentions as it seems? Will Lizzie realize early enough that it's not his only goal to do something good for her or will it be too late for that? 

**Lizzie Saltzman**   
_(Jenny Boyd.)_

__

 

**Mason Graves**   
_(Francisco Lachowski.)_

__

**Josie Saltzman _  
_**_(Kaylee Brant.)_

__

**Alaric Saltzman** _  
(Matthew Davis.)_

__

**Hope Mikaelson** **  
** _(Danielle Rose Russell.)_

__

**Penelope Park** _  
_(Lulu Antariksa.)_ _

___ _


	2. Prologue

When she smashed her teeth into the soft flesh of the girl, the human blood mixed with her salty tears. But she couldn't help it, had to continue sucking until she felt the teen's muscles start to twitch before slackening a few seconds later. Slowly she detached herself from the girl's neck and let her suddenly lifeless body sink to the ground.

She felt the warm blood running down her throat and put her head to the back of her neck. The tears, not yet dried, glistened on her light skin in the moonlight like transparent pearls.

Slowly she wiped away the rest of the liquid, let the blood follow and then slowly rose from the icy asphalt. She stroked her blonde strands from her face and smoothed the fabric of her white dress, which was now covered with the thick, red liquid all over. Then she loosened her grip around the crown and sat down on her head with her heart beating. Concentrated, she straightened the piece of jewelry and lifted her chin a bit. Everything could be taken from her, but she would never lose her pride. Neither would her feelings, which constantly changed and devastated her life, like a never-ending thunderstorm.

"Lizzie", a voice suddenly sounded behind her, thin and broken with horror: "What are you doing? Slowly, the person in question drove around to catch a glimpse of the person behind her.

There stood a brunette, also in dress, looking back and forth between the blonde and the corpse. The look she gave the girl was hurt by the shock she felt over her sister's deed.

"Go away," Lizzie shouted at the others in rage. "No', the brunette tried to stand firm: 'I can help you, Lizzie. We can do this." Slowly she took one step towards the others: "You just have to come with me. Then everything can go back to the way it was."

Anger rose in Lizzie, while the murmur of Jose's blood in her veins was the only thing she heard. Why did everyone keep trying to fix her? "What if I don't want it to be like it used to be?" Her voice was cutting like a razor blade: "Secretly, you're glad you can hide behind me. That I am the one they hate." "But..." the brunette tried to object while she took a step at the blonde. "None though," she interrupted abruptly: "I don't need any help, so just get out, Josie."

When Josie stretched out her hands to her, Lizzie backed away from her and stretched out her flat hand. Josie's eyes widened as she noticed what the blonde was up to and it was the fast, almost fearful beating of her heart at that moment all Lizzie could hear.

It only lasted a few seconds, but then Lizzie's magic worked on her sister and Josie's legs began to tremble noticeably before she gave in and let the young witch sink to her knees. Josie pressed her hands to her head and her face twisted slightly from the pain. It almost seemed as if she was trying to free herself from her sister's magic.

But this remained relentless. She didn't let the other girl go, continued to work on her until she sank powerlessly on the cold asphalt together. Then she lowered her hand again and disappeared within seconds under the protection of darkness as if the wind had blown her away.

***

Bathed in sweat, Lizzie started to scare from her sleep. Her blonde hair and pajamas stick to her. With her eyes wide open, she looked into the room in shock.

"Lizzie? Are you all right," when Josie's voice sounded, the person she was talking to flinched slightly. She noticed her sister settling on the edge of Lizzie's bed.

Without answering her, she closed her arms around her twin as restrained relief spread throughout the girl. And when Josie gently stroked her hair, she tried to calm down.

"I love you, Josie," she whispered with a wild heart. "I love you too, Lizzie," her sister replied without hesitation. Her words felt like a dagger slowly drilling into her heart. The thought that she might ever hurt Josie is the worst thing she could ever do. But the dream had been so real, all the feelings she had twitched and let her body twitch slightly in the sheets that it almost felt like an experience or memory.


	3. Chapter 1

The temporary trainer whistled loudly into his whistle. "That's not possible, Elizabeth," he shouted across the playing field as all the players slowly came to a halt. Angrily, the blonde blonde blonde the leather football firmly on the soft grass. Was he really serious?! What should she have done wrong again?

Since her father gave up his post as coach of the school's football team, this guy scared her and some of the other students off the pitch and seemed to take his new position more than seriously. The girl, however, was not at all pleased. Especially since he seemed to have a special interest in her.

But she tried to use all her willpower to control herself. Lizzie took a deep breath and focused for a moment on the feeling of the air flowing through her body as her mother had taught her. As she had expected, it didn't help at all.

And also the hateful look Penelope threw at her from the side didn't necessarily make it easier for her to relax again. Lizzie closed her eyes to small carvings and gave the park witch a nasty look before slowly turning around to the coach with a meaningful eye roll. "And what have I done wrong this time?" Her voice was more biting than it was probably good but reflected exactly what she was feeling.

A sour look appeared on his face that made her suspect that he couldn't stand her any more than she couldn't stand him: "This is a team sport." His tone was bitter: "Learn to work with others instead of always acting for yourself. That's selfish and you'll never make it against an opposing team on your own."

She pressed her jaws firmly against each other and stared at him with a firm gaze, while her heartbeat accelerated slightly. "That's nothing new," Penelope's slightly lowered voice could be heard behind her. Although she was just speaking so loud that the coach couldn't hear her, the words inevitably penetrated Lizzie's ears. Probably that was her intention.

But Penelope didn't seem to be ready yet. On the contrary, because she went straight on: "Maybe she'd better start taking her medication again. But they don't help against her egoism either. But actually, I only feel sorry for Josie. After all, it is she who gives up her own life to be able to take care of her sister."

Lizzie clenched her hands slightly to fists and it felt as if the blood flowing through her veins was slowly getting warmer. She could already imagine her head-turning slightly red.

Suddenly a hand lay on her shoulder and she noticed her twin sister out of the corner of her eye, but at that moment this otherwise soothing touch could do absolutely nothing to her.

Instead, she drove around fast as a nearby girl began to giggle easily at Penelope's words. With her evil eye, she pierced the two girls as if with a dagger before Jose's hand pushed harder than intended from her shoulder and set herself in motion: "Well, if that's the case, I can just vanish."

With these words, she set herself in motion as if she knew she would explode in the middle of the field if she didn't disappear now. It was already too late to calm down. Especially after Penelope opened her mouth.

One day she would finally find a way against Penelope's constant remarks, which slowly went beyond teasing. But that day wasn't today and she knew that. To be honest, she didn't want to explain to her father, who was also the director, why her elbow had suddenly landed in Penelope's face. And she certainly didn't want a new punishment.

She heard Josie behind her, shouting after her: "Man, Lizzie, stay here." But she just kept stomping, trying to order her thoughts and silence the voices of the others that always echoed in her head.

She just wanted to get away and get her feelings back under control. But she couldn't get away from a thought, no matter how hard she tried. Everyone kept calling her the selfish twin. Not only Penelope, some of the other students and also the students of Mystic Falls High School. She was also sure that even Josie thought that now and then. Even if she never said it.

I wish they could all understand how she felt. Once stuck in her body, she could also feel the fluctuations caused by her bipolar disorder. And being her witch didn't make it any better. But most of them were not able to look behind the outer facade and therefore made it easy for themselves by simply deciding not to like them immediately. However, she was sick of people who didn't understand her being called selfish.

She needed someone to accept her as she was instead of trying to change her. Someone who understood how she felt and no one who condemned her for who she was. But in the meantime, she didn't believe she could meet such a person anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave comments and kudos!


End file.
